


La cena del Reino Unido

by Alega



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Gen, Humor, Siblings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Reino Unido se ha reunido con el propósito de decidir qué cenar (o quién prepara la cena, tarea igual de peligrosa).</p>
            </blockquote>





	La cena del Reino Unido

**Author's Note:**

> Momento inspirado en el post que Himaruya subió hace unos meses en su blog, donde mostraba las cabezas de Escocia, Gales e Irlanda del Norte. Algo es algo. No dijo quién era quién, pero solo porque quiero que Escocia sea pelirrojo, creo que el orden es el que mencioné más arriba, quedando Gales como el otro "tsundere" de la familia. Aunque para mí, los Kirkland son una familia de tsunderes. Btw, Himaruya da a entender en su nuevo manga de la serie que Inglaterra es el menor, pero como no entiendo a qué se debe esto según el canon, me tomo la libertad de hacer a Irlanda del Norte el menor _por los momentos_.

El Reino Unido se reunía pocas veces en la casa de Inglaterra, una estructura de tres pisos con más habitaciones que ocupantes vivos, sólo cuando discutían cara a cara asuntos administrativos, que no se pudieran arreglar en base a correos electrónicos o llamadas por teléfono. De los cuatro, Inglaterra era quien más aguantaba la presencia de cada uno, porque era quien había adquirido más responsabilidades a lo largo de su existencia y conocía los puntos flacos de sus hermanos: Gales olvidaba sus deberes en conjunto para dedicarse a sus propias responsabilidades, los papeleos de Escocia a menudo quedaban incompletos, e Irlanda del Norte cedía sus tareas a otros y luego pretendía estar al tanto de lo que Inglaterra hablaba.

Eran un desastre por separado, y cuando se encontraban, amenazaban con provocar otra caída de Troya. O cualquier ciudad del mundo, ficticia o no —Desde Narnia a La Comarca, desde Londres a París—. En realidad, ahora se enfrentaban a una dificultad del tamaño de Rusia, porque los cuatro habían acordado que, mientras estuvieran en el sitio en cuestión, no querían causar ningún daño catastrófico, como un incendio generalizado.

El problema surgió cuando los cuatro se miraron las caras en la cocina. Sus estómagos rugían.

—¿Quién cocinará esta vez? —preguntó Escocia.

—Yo voy a cocinar  _mi_  cena, no sé ustedes —dijo Gales. Abrió la despensa y arrugó el ceño con aire concentrado. Los otros tres sabían que no tenía idea de qué comenzar a preparar.

—Es que yo cociné la última vez, no me parece justo que me tengan como el cocinero de la familia. No me agrada cocinar para ustedes.

—Y a nadie le gusta tu comida —dijo Inglaterra.

—¿Eso era comida? Pensé que se había limitado a transformar alimentos frescos en pedazos de carbón. —Irlanda del Norte sonrió y luego miró con condescendencia a su hermano mayor, el más alto y pelirrojo.

Escocia apretó los puños.

—Bien que te hartaste de mis delicias —dijo Escocia. Generalmente no era un chico rudo, pero con el puño cerrado chocó su otra palma como una advertencia de lo que le esperaría a Irlanda del Norte de seguir con sus críticas.

—Nadie se hartó de nada, fue necesidad. —Irlanda del Norte se cruzó de brazos y se mantuvo muy digno, como si la diferencia física entre ambos fuera una menudencia—. Y ni me la terminé, se la di a las criaturas de Inglaterra, que incluso acostumbradas a su cocina, no pasaron del primer trago.

—¡Listo, ya no cocino más! Se joden.

—Es precisamente lo que queremos —dijo Inglaterra—. Ahora, yo cocinaría, pero ¿para ustedes? Encima que presto mi casa.

—Tú insististe en que viniéramos.

—Y como anfitrión, debes atendernos.

—Ustedes no son mis huéspedes.

—Yo me alojo en una habitación de invitados, ¿eso que me hace? —razonó el menor de ellos.

—Un dolor en el trasero.

—Inglaterra sabe realmente de lo que habla —se burló Escocia y continuó:—. Que cocine el mocoso.

Irlanda del Norte arrugó el ceño. Iba a responder, pero Gales intervino:

—Todos coincidimos en que estamos aquí en contra de nuestra voluntad. Ahora, ¿dónde se enciende esta maldita cosa?

Gales estaba teniendo problemas con las hornillas. Los otros tres no le prestaron atención —"ya está mayor, que se las arregle solo"—, y siguieron decidiendo quién prepararía la cena. Inglaterra quería echarlos de su cocina, que pasaran hambre (no iba a afectar sus capacidades intelectuales porque estas generalmente eran bajas), y le dejaran a él cenar de una vez. Escocia, que a veces sus hermanos sospechaban que tenía tres estómagos, se opuso a la idea de Inglaterra y sugirió que cada quien se preparara la cena.

—Idiota, como si eso fuera tan fácil —dijo Inglaterra—. No hay suficiente espacio. Ustedes se adueñan de todo.

—¿Y tú qué, Lord Quiero Conquistar Al Mundo? —protestó Irlanda del Norte.

—Error, yo ya lo conquisté.

—Si de verdad hubieras tenido éxito con tus miserables deseos de superación, ahora aquí tendríamos a las naciones que conquistaste preparándonos la cena —dijo Escocia.

Antes de meterse en otra discusión sobre el Imperio Británico, una explosión los obligó a protegerse con magia. Gales, el causante de semejante aprieto, acabó con el cabello chamuscado y un humor de ogros.

—Por qué coño esa cosa explota, Inglaterra.

—¿Qué mierda le haces a mi cocina, descerebrado?

—¡Apaguen el fuego!

—¡Yo me encargo! —gritó Escocia, e ignoró los gritos de sus hermanos tratando de detenerlo.

Escocia tenía un defecto con la magia: la controlaba bastante poco o, mejor dicho, no intentaba controlarla en lo absoluto. De su varita, porque el Reino Unido siempre cargaba sus varitas, salió un torrente de agua que apagó el incendio, mojó toda la cocina y empapó sus ropas.

Escocia, mojado de pies a cabeza, sonrió satisfecho.

—De nada.

—No vuelvas a hacer magia en mi casa.

—Ni en mi presencia —dijo Gales.

—O en tu vida —agregó Irlanda del Norte.

—Entonces no vuelvan a incendiar una cocina —gruñó Escocia.

—Si la última vez el incendio lo provocaste tú —acusó Inglaterra. Con un movimiento de su varita, fue secando la cocina—. ¿Se les ocurre una propuesta efectiva para comer esta noche?

—Podemos ponernos de acuerdo para pedir a domicilio —dijo Irlanda del Norte.

Después de discutir sobre si era mejor pedir hamburguesas o comida china, discusión que los llevó a enfrentar a Estados Unidos y a China en el lado económico —y no culinario, como cualquiera pensaría—, Inglaterra se llevó una mano a la frente y exclamó, con un gesto casi desesperado, que ordenaran pizza.

Cuatro pizzas extra grandes, con todos los ingredientes disponibles, para Escocia, y tres grandes pero sin tanta exageración para los demás —aunque Inglaterra pidió un extra de cebollas que seguramente no le agradaría a Francia de encontrarse allí—. A partir de entonces, la velada se volvió más calmada, aunque marearan al repartidor cuando los cuatro insistieron en pagar por separado.

También comieron por separado pese a las protestas de Inglaterra de usar el comedor. Cada uno en su habitación y hablándose de vez en cuando por medio de la mensajería instantánea de sus celulares.

Fue una noche típicamente británica.

 


End file.
